tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Helvian Traven
Helvian Traven, the Silver Owl, is a hunter of unknown origin, she has been spilling blood throughout decades. Biography Helvian, born Nelvia Traven, was a child prodigy adopted and raised by the abusive Dawnguards as a vampire hunter. She was well known for her agile combat and command skills, which exceeded most vampire hunters when she was barely 6 years old. Nevertheless, the vacuous maiden never suspect the others. Events of New Life at Night She built a new mansion at the ruined site and named it "Night Owl Mansion". Since then, she started recruiting various people and trains them into the Hunters of Blood. Two things for sure, Helvian has a distaste to the scorching sun and favors working at night. The reason she wears that cap and blindfold all the time is to disguise herself as a young man for the sake of covering up her past. Helvian contracted the plague of vampirism when she was exploring a cave as a child. She overcame her twisted past and sees vampirism as normal. Interestingly enough, before the day she became a vampire, she was raised by the Dawnguard, if it wasn't for her being bitten by a vampire, she would have become the best Vampire Hunter in 4E, even though she does hunt Volkihar Vampires while being a vampire herself since she despises the Volkihar Clan. The unseen face of Helvian was twisted. It was revealed that she had an untold, tragic past before becoming the vampire who destroyed the entire Volkihar Clan and almost caused the extinction of the bloodline. Since the day when Nelvia was bitten by a vampire, her tragic life began. Before getting expelled from the Dawnguard, she overheard a conversation and realized she's nothing more than a test subject of the Lycanthropic Blood Experiments, and an orphan without love. As a result, Nelvia ditched her past self and adapted the new life of a vampire through hard ways. It was Nelvia herself who sought a vampire to bite her on purpose despite the fact it cannot be cured. In order to be feared by both the Dawnguard and the Volkihar Clan, Nelvia, now Helvian, took down the entire Volkihar Clan single handed and almost eliminated the Dawnguards with the help of the Silver Hand Hunters she employed. The last wish for her was to be freed along with her sisters: Harina and Lilibeth. From a bird who's being abused all the time, into a real man (which was a blatant lie) who can live in various hard times. The nature raised the broken bird as a night owl, and so Helvian, the Night Owl was born. The blindfold was once a wristband for covering wounds. It now serves for covering the glowing eyes. Nevertheless, the wound was deep in the heart which none can cure, even when a decade was given. Event of A Certain Bow of Destiny After an uncertain accident, Helvian had most of her memories wiped out and forgotten except her real name, nickname and combat skills. Since then, she resorted to novels when it comes to re-learning knowledge on her own instead of attending to any formal education. She is misguided to become a notorious crimefighter, who attacks Orcs, Draugr and other vampires on sight, claiming them to be none other than mindless super mutants and feral ghouls, disregarding the fact she is also among the so-called "feral ghouls". She also believes in a fictional organization, known as Brotherhood of Steel, and she calls herself "Silver Owl", a name came from a famous crimefighter. Personal Life Helvian has a a mixed personality, cold only by appearance, she's actually an easygoing and light hearted person. People often call her the Night Owl for a very good reason. She favors the night and despises sunlight, as the sun would make her sick. She often dresses herself with exotic attires normally worn by noblemen to pose herself as a man, and displays fascination with peculiar subjects. She's also known for being dreadfully thirsty all the time. Hunter in name only, Helvian preys on the hunted merely for the sake of satisfying her unending thirst. In short, Helvian is obsessed with blood. Nevertheless, she sees her new life as a blessing from the nature and often writes books on teaching people hunting techniques. Helvian also has a mansion at the north of Solitude, which was once the nearly destroyed Castle Volkihar. She destroyed the Volkihar Clan alone and nearly murdered every single one of them. Shortly after her victory, she built a huge mansion and started recruiting people by giving them a bite, literally. Interestingly, she is obsessed with reading novels and is sometimes misguided by them. Combat and Skills Helvian is a master of close quarters battles, since she's capable of utilizing both arcane arts and melee combat. The types of magic she uses are primarily fire and frost based, although it's more common to see her reckless grappling and slashing. The most unique art used by Helvian is the Blood Blade. It coats enchanted vampiric blood onto various weapons, which grants them the ability to absorb health. Another known power of her is the Cursed Word, which is a corrupted Ritual Birthsign which can reanimate fallen foes while draining Helvian's life essence. While Helvian can utilize the undying art, she rarely does so. Interestingly, while Helvian can sometimes be seen carrying her longsword with her left hand, she is not left-handed however, once she caught up a good chance, she would deliver a deadly finishing blow by dropping the shield and going for a quickdraw slice with her dagger with right hand. Sandbox Battle Royale Nelvia was briefly featured in Sandbox Battle Royale Season 2, she was killed by Elinnel Elsinius with her own sword when she was sleeping. Quotes *''"Tonight, Helvian joins the hunt."'' *''"Let's not forget to enjoy this, the hunt for blood that is!"'' *''"The scorching sun, it's bright enough to make a man sick!"'' *''"I bite anything that moves. Two fangs? More than enough."'' *''"Hunter in name only, I was beyond a living. Man in name only, I was once..."'' *''"Let the past be buried, just as this blindfold."'' *''"Now, I will show you mercy, you will be freed from your suffering..."'' *''"Together, we watch the morning sun."'' *''"Well, well, what is it?"'' *''"You're already dead..."'' *''"It appears the dispatcher is now... err... dispatched."'' Gallery Helvian-Render.jpg|Helvian render. Helvian-Render-Distant.jpg|Helvian render. (distant) Helvian.jpg|Helvian's standard attire. Helvian-Alt.jpg|Helvian without hat Helvian-Unseen.jpg|Helvian's unseen past Helvian-Armored.jpg|Helvian in Ebony Armor Helvian-Swimsuit.jpg|Helvian in her Swimsuit Nelvia.jpg|Helvian's new armor after revealing her real name as Nelvia. Trivia *Although the name Helvian is commonly used by herself, her actual name is Nelvia. *The name Helvian came from the first vampire she killed, this explained the origin of her boyish name. *Her physical age stays as 16, she has lived her vampiric life for at least 12 years. *It wasn't the first time the author faked a character's gender deliberately, the first one being Henrietta. *She wears a Victorian-era noble clothing, which depicts her obsession with the hunt for blood. *Helvian's outfit was completely homemade and had the buttons placement inverted unintentionally, as the buttons are on the left instead of the right, this was justified however due to Helvian's past. *She is one of the last two living descendants of Archimagister Hannibal Traven, the others being Nikola. *She is also the first Silver Hand operative to have an article. *In her recent revival, she blatantly throws Fallout references to everywhere because she genuinely believes in the events in the novels. *Helvian was the first contestant who was killed by the others in Sandbox Battle Royale Season 2. Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:New Life at Night Category:Dawnguard Category:Silver Hand Category:Females Category:Adventurers Category:One-Handed Warriors